


you know we could have it all

by neoncrayolas



Series: Quarantine Vibes 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, idiots don't know how to communicate, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncrayolas/pseuds/neoncrayolas
Summary: Eddie's parents want him to move back to Texas. Eddie tells them he's dating someone.When they arrive in California to visit, they think that someone is Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Quarantine Vibes 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684576
Comments: 20
Kudos: 971





	you know we could have it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo again! I am SO BORED, you guys. I'm a classified employee for a school district, and there's only so much work I'm able to do online. And there's only so much time I can spend writing my own book every day, so I thought hey, why not write some more fics?! I'm going to do a series - I wrote out a list of 34 prompts that I thought would be interesting to write for Buck/Eddie, and every few days I'll use a random number generator to pick which one I write next. The fics might be long, short, AU's - I have varying prompts on my list. Maybe at one point, I'll start taking requests through tumblr - if I decide to, I'll be sure to post here! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this first one :) It's a prompt I found in my likes on tumblr - something about Eddie's parents pestering him to move back to California, he claims he's dating someone, and after all the women say no, he ends up with, well, Buck.

Maddie flat out told him no, even after he gave her his best puppy dog eyes, which apparently, he was not as good at giving as Christopher was.

Hen started _howling_ , and when she finally got ahold of herself, she said, “Eddie, your parents are going to take one look at me and drag your ass back to Texas anyway.”

Karen’s eyebrows shot up, but then her face had softened into a look of sympathy as she rubbed her very pregnant belly, and her exact words were, “Eddie, I would, but I don’t think a new girlfriend _and_ a new grandchild would be the best thing to throw at them.”

Athena just arched a perfect eyebrow at him until he scurried away, wondering why the hell he’d even asked in the first place.

He thought briefly of asking Carla, but that wouldn’t work for two reasons: his parents already knew her and knew that she was married, and she was going to be out of town for that week anyway.

Groaning, Eddie scrubbed a hand down his face, thinking back to the conversation he’d had a week earlier with his dad.

( _“Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Edmundo. Christopher necesita estar con su familia.”_

“He _is_ with his _familia_. We’re just fine here, _papá.”_

“ _Puedes ser bombero aquí._ ”

“That’s not – _papá_ , that’s not what this is about. _Me gusta aquí._ Christopher likes it here.”

“ _Edmundo, no entiendo. Creo que será lo mejor –”_

“I’m dating someone!”

_“…¿De Verdad? Tan poco después_ –”

“It’s not too soon, _papá_. And Christopher really likes them, and so do I, so –”

_“Bueno, tendremos que conocerla cuando lleguemos a L.A._ ”

“Wait, _que_?”

“ _Si, tu madre y yo estaremos allí en dos semanas.”_ )

_Why am I so fucking_ stupid? Eddie thought as he dragged himself out of bed. He wasn’t dating anyone, clearly – if he wanted to count his left hand, sure, but that’s a relationship every dude had. But between work, Christopher, and dealing with the aftermath of losing Shannon, Eddie barely had time to think about himself, let alone worry about finding someone to _date_.

He went to Christopher’s room to wake his son, to get him ready for school, but found his bed already empty. Frowning, Eddie swung around to go back to his room, thinking maybe he crawled in with him during the night and Eddie somehow missed him, but was stopped by familiar laughter coming from the kitchen.

Making his way down the hall, he stopped short at the sight before him, smile stretching across his face.

Buck must’ve come over early and woken Christopher up, because the two were standing at the counter, Christopher on a kitchen chair, Buck standing behind him to make sure he didn’t fall. Buck’s hand covered Chris’s as he guided the boy to crack an egg in a bowl. There was cinnamon and bread sitting next to the bowl, and a pan on the stove with butter in it.

Eddie felt something tug at his heart, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Just as he was going to clear his throat to let them know of his presence, Buck leaned down to Christopher’s ear.

“Chris, your dad thinks he’s being sneaky by watching us, but what he doesn’t know is that I have a super Diaz sensing power.”

Chris giggled and craned his head around to peer under Buck’s arm at his dad, and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’re making you breakfast, dad!”

“I see that, _mijo_ ,” Eddie replied, walking into the kitchen. “I also see that Buck can get you up out of bed no problem.”

“Well _duh_ , he’s Buck,” Chris said, before going back to his task at hand.

Buck turned around and smirked at him. “Yeah, Eddie, don’t you know, I’m _Buck_.”

Eddie snorted. “Okay Buck, the next time he doesn’t want to get up in the morning, I’ll be sure to call you over.”

Buck laughed and went back to helping Christopher break eggs into the bowl before whisking them.

Eddie felt that same stupid tug on his heart, an emotion that he couldn’t quite place rising in his chest.

“I’m going to go – shower, before breakfast, okay?” He managed to stammer out, suddenly needing to get out of there.

“We’ll have the table set when you get back!” Buck called, and Eddie wasn’t sure if he wanted to spin him around and kiss him right there or wait until Christopher went to school to call off work and do _more_.

Instead he skirted back into the hallway, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Maybe he _should_ have given more thought to dating someone – if that someone was Buck.

It’s not like Eddie had no experience with guys, he was in the army for fuck’s sake. He was always honest with himself; he liked the company of men just as much as women. And it’s not like he wasn’t sure about Buck being into dudes – when he was Buck 1.0, he was with men _and_ women, and pretty much everyone knew it.

It’s just – it was _Buck_. He was – god, he was everything. He was kind, open-hearted, loyal, brave, selfless – literally, Eddie could go on for ages. He could probably write poetry about the guy, and Eddie didn’t even fucking like poetry.

Groaning and banging his head against the shower wall, he reached down to turn off the water before stepping out.

As he was drying himself off, he paused as he heard more laughter coming from the kitchen. He thought he’d heard –

No. That was impossible. Eddie shook his head and went back to toweling his hair. Just as he went to grab his toothbrush, he heard it again.

_His mother’s voice._

_What the hell_? Eddie thought to himself.

Forgoing his teeth – and basically every other after shower routine he had – he slipped back into his room, shoved some jeans and a shirt on and crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. His mouth dropped open.

His mother and father were sitting around the kitchen table with Buck and Christopher, eating breakfast. Christopher, clearly excited to see his grandparents, was sitting on his grandfather’s lap, alternating between stuffing bites of French toast in his mouth and telling his grandparents about school and Buck and _everything_. Eddie was also surprised by the seemingly easy way that Buck and his mother fell into conversation, like they’d been friends for years – they were speaking _Spanish_ to each other. Eddie didn’t even know Buck _knew_ Spanish.

Eddie wanted to take that stupid warm feeling in him and set it on fire, because it’s not what he needed right now. Not when he had to figure out why the hell his parents were here a week early and figure out how to tell them he wasn’t actually dating anyone.

“Edmundo!”

His mother’s voice reached his ears, and he walked fully into the kitchen, giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“ _Mama_ ,” he said a little guardedly. “You and _papa_ are here early. You weren’t supposed to be here until next week.”

“Got an earlier flight,” his dad chimed in, his arms still around Christopher.

“Dad!” Christopher said. “You didn’t tell me _abuelita_ and _abuelo_ were coming!”

“I was getting there, little man,” Eddie responded gently, going around the table to drop a kiss to Christopher’s head and put an arm around his dad’s shoulders. “But _abuelita_ and _abuelo_ weren’t supposed to be here for another week.”

“You also didn’t mention that Buck was living with you already,” Ramon said, raising his eyebrow.

Huh? Buck wasn’t – already?

Eddie’s heart dropped when he realized what was going on.

His mother and father assumed he was dating _Buck_ and that Buck had moved in.

“I don’t –” Buck started, but Christopher interrupted him.

“Bucky doesn’t live here yet, _abuelo_ , but he’s here a lot. It’s okay though. I love Buck!”

Christ. His kid was going to kill him, Eddie thought, as he rubbed a hand down his face.

“Hey, Christopher, can you go get ready for school? Your backpack is in your room. Maybe _abuelo_ and _abuelita_ can drop you off today.”

Christopher cheered and slid off his grandfather’s lap, grabbing his crutches and making his way down the hall.

“So,” Ramon began, glancing at Eddie’s mother. “How serious is this thing between you two?”

“What –” Buck began, but this time, Eddie cut him off with a pleading look to just go along with what he was about to say.

“We’ve been dating for about three months,” Eddie said. “Like Chris said, Buck hasn’t moved in yet, but he’s around all the time to help out with Chris. They get along wonderfully, and it’s been so great to see Chris so happy.”

He needed this conversation to end, needed to get Buck alone so he could _explain_.

But to Buck’s credit, he seemed to catch on right away, and went as far as slipping his hand into Eddie’s.

“Eddie and Christopher make me happier than I’ve been in a long time,” Buck said softly. “I’m so grateful they’ve welcomed me into their family.”

Eddie had to stop himself from looking at Buck in bewilderment. _He_ almost believed Buck and he knew he was faking it.

There was a long silence, Eddie’s mother and father having a silent conversation between them. Finally, Eddie’s mother stood up and gave Buck a hug.

“We’ll look forward to getting to know you while we’re here, Buck,” she said, reaching up to peck him on the cheek. “Christopher seems to adore you, and Edmundo seems very happy.”

Eddie shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, but then Buck squeezed his hand – and Eddie found his heart calming down.

“Thank you, Mrs. Diaz. I appreciate it,” Buck said genuinely. He reached out a hand to shake Ramon’s, which his father took and shook heartily.

“We do look forward to getting to know you, Buck. We’ll have dinner sometime this week,” he said.

“Absolutely,” Buck agreed, still holding Eddie’s hand.

“ _Mama_ , _papa_ , would you mind taking Christopher to school today? Buck and I have to get to work. I’ll let Carla know.”

“Of course, Edmundo,” his mother replied. “We’ll see you later?”

“Yes, our shift ends at nine tonight, it’s only a 12,” Eddie said. “Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night? We both have the day off.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ramon said. “It’s good to see you, _mijo_. And I’m glad you’re happy.”

His parents left the room, going down to Chris’s room.

“…Eddie,” Buck said, but Eddie shot him a look.

“Not here, Buck, please,” Eddie said. “Let me get my stuff and we can talk in the car, okay?”

“Oh, so since we’re dating now, does that mean we get to ride to work together?” Buck asked, and Eddie could hear the teasing lilt in his voice.

“Shut up,” Eddie muttered.

It took him another minute to realize Buck was still holding his hand. Buck looked down and saw Eddie looking at their still joined hands.

“Um…sorry,” Buck said, gently untangling their hands.

_Don’t be,_ Eddie wanted to scream. But he cleared his throat instead, and said, “I’m going to get my stuff, meet you in the truck?”

Buck nodded and started clearing the dishes from the table.

Eddie walked back to his room, smiling when he saw Christopher showing his parents some drawings that he’d done. Then he heard him mention Buck, and Eddie wanted to, once again, bang his head against the wall.

How the fuck did he end up here?

*

“So…we’re dating?”

“I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t think – they weren’t supposed to be here for another week!” Eddie said. _“¿Por qué están aquí ahora? Esto es genial, no tuve suficiente tiempo –”_

“Um…you know I can understand you, right?” Buck asked, almost guiltily.

“Yeah, Buck, since when the hell do you speak Spanish?” Eddie asked as he pulled into their favorite coffee place and into the drive through.

“I spent a summer bartending in South America,” Buck shrugged. “Plus, I took it in high school and college. Picked up on it quickly, and it stuck.”

“And you’ve never told me –”

“Eddie,” Buck interrupted. “Are we really going to sit here and talk about how I never told you I’m fluent in Spanish instead of why we’re apparently dating?”

“We could,” Eddie muttered, inching forward in the line.

“ _Eddie_ ,” Buck said.

Eddie sighed heavily. “Look. My parents called a week ago and started their same spiel about how they want me to move back to Texas – they’ve always wanted me to, but ever since Shannon died, they’ve been more and more pressing about it. Says Christopher needs to be around _familia_ , and no matter how many times I try to tell them that we’re _happy_ here – they won’t listen. So last week, I finally said I was dating someone. _Stupidly_ said I was dating someone, because I’m very obviously not dating anyone.”

“And somehow…I came up?”

“ _No_ ,” Eddie said as they reached the ordering box. He shot off their orders – a black coffee for him, a latte for Buck – and pulled forward again. “I tried asking everyone I knew. Hen, Karen, Athena, Maddie –”

Buck guffawed. “You asked _Maddie_ to pretend to be dating you and you didn’t let me witness it?”

“She gave a very resounding ‘no,’” Eddie muttered, giving his card to the person at the drive through window. “Hen started laughing manically, Karen told me I shouldn’t spring a new grandchild on them too, and Athena –”

“– Athena just gave you a look that made you wish you could get dragged away by the ocean current?” Buck asked, snickering into his coffee cup.

“Basically,” Eddie said, smiling despite himself. He pulled back into traffic.

“…so again, I came up somehow?” Buck said.

“No, you didn’t come up at all,” Eddie said, and he glanced at Buck – was that _hurt_ flashing across his face? “I mean, I hadn’t told my parents anything else after that. Like I said, they weren’t supposed to be here for another week. I thought I had more time to figure something out.”

“Ohhh…and then they walked in on me making breakfast with Chris while you were showering,” Buck groaned. “Of course they would assume we were dating.”

“Thank you for going along with it,” Eddie said, not daring to look in Buck’s direction. “I’m sorry if it makes you…uncomfortable.”

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?” Buck questioned.

“Um…because you’re not…” Eddie was floundering. _Because you’re not into me the way I’m into you._ This was uncharted territory with his best friend. They’d obviously never talked about this before –Eddie wasn’t sure he’d wanted to hear the answers Buck might have. Wasn’t sure _Buck_ would want to hear what he had to say. Wasn’t sure Buck would feel the same way.

He could feel Buck looking at him, almost questioningly. Eddie kept his hands firm on the steering wheel, knuckles white, staring straight ahead.

“It’s fine, Eds. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Buck finally said.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. “So you’re okay with doing this for a few days? With dinner tomorrow? And my parents inevitable questioning?”

Buck nodded. “It’s fine, Eddie.” He smirked. “It’s not the first time I’ve met a boyfriend’s parents.”

“Fuck off,” Eddie said as he pulled into the station and parked his truck. “But really, Buck…thank you.”

“’S not a problem,” Buck shrugged a little too quickly and hopped out of the truck. “Oh, and Eddie?”

“What?”

“Don’t try and grab my ass at work – we haven’t gotten there yet.” Buck smirked and walked into the station.

Eddie gaped at Buck as he walked away, definitely _not_ staring at his ass before climbing out of the truck before grumbling, “Fuck it, I’m moving back to Texas.”

*

Their shift passed without incident, no major calls, and Buck held back on the teasing. When they got back to Eddie’s house later that night, Buck ran in to say goodnight to Christopher before hopping in his jeep to go home – that at least, they didn’t have to fake, and Eddie’s so, so thankful, because he’s not sure how he would’ve handled having to share a bed with Buck.

“Will Buck be joining us for breakfast again?” His mother asked him the next morning. Eddie looked up, startled.

“Ah – no, Buck said he wanted to give us time together. He’ll come by later for dinner, he promised,” Eddie managed to get out.

“But _dad,”_ Chris all but whined from his seat at the table. “Bucky always spends his days off here. We always do stuff together!”

Eddie’s parents gave him a knowing look, and Eddie thought that thanks to Chris, he didn’t even _have_ to try to make this fake relationship work – his son was doing it all for him.

Eddie gave Chris a wane smile. “I know bud, but your grandparents are here. We’re going to spend some time with them, and you’ll get to see Buck later.”

Chris looked put out until Eddie suggested a picnic in the park, and his son cheered, going to his room to get ready. His mom put some lunch together, and they got to the park, finding a nice spot under a tree. At one point, Ramon took his grandson over to the playscape, and Eddie found himself sitting quietly with his mom, taking in the scene before him.

“So, Buck,” Helena said.

Eddie groaned and flopped down, putting an arm across his eyes.

“He seems like a very nice young man,” she continued. “You’ve known him since you moved here?”

“Yes,” Eddie answered, turning his head to look at his mom. “We work well together, as firefighters and –”

As what? Co-parents to Chris? They basically were. As partners? As –

His mom smiled at the look on his face.

“I think it’s nice you’ve found someone – and I don’t think it’s so soon after Shannon.”

Eddie felt a pang go through him at the mention of Shannon. He did miss her – he had never wanted Chris to grow up without his mother, and a part of him would always care deeply for Shannon.

“And Buck seems to really care about you guys,” Helena continued.

“He does,” Eddie said truthfully, sitting up. “He’s been there for us for a long time, and I don’t know where I’d be without him. He’s – he’s amazing, _mama_ , he really is.”

“Chris seems to really love him too,” Helen said.

“Man, I think Chris loves him more than I do,” Eddie said. “They really bonded after the tsunami.”

Helena gasped. “ _Edmundo_ – Buck was the one with Christopher during that? This Buck?”

Eddie nodded. “I think I started to realize I had feelings for him shortly after that. I mean, I knew how much he cared about Chris, and I knew that I enjoyed his company – but, _mama_ , when I learned that they’d both been out there during the tsunami – I felt as much fear and anguish for Buck as I had for Chris. I wanted to help them both, but Buck is stubborn.”

“How long after the tsunami did you tell Buck how you felt?”

_I haven’t. I’m a coward._

“Around Christmas,” Eddie said instead, swallowing hard. “Buck arranged this huge surprise for all of us since we had to work –”

“– yes, _mijo_ , I remember you telling me. Christopher was so happy he got to spend the day with you.”

“And that night – I just – it came spilling out of me.”

_Or I wanted it to._ Eddie had spent all day Christmas trying to find a good moment to pull Buck aside, because he – he really was, he had been going to tell him how he felt. Everything just felt right, the magic of the day – it felt like it could fall into place.

But then the moment passed, and Eddie hadn’t felt like he could do it. So he continued squashing down the feelings, pretending they weren’t there.

But sometimes Eddie felt like Buck felt the same way, and Eddie couldn’t tell if he was just imagining things or if they were really there. Like the way Buck _did_ always spend his day off with Eddie and Christopher – Eddie was sure Buck had better things to do, but he was always there, bringing coffee and donuts in the mornings. Or the way Buck let his hand rest on Eddie’s shoulder, most of the time more than briefly. Or just – the way Buck _looked_ at him sometimes.

Eddie knew he was too much of a coward to find out the answers to the questions he wanted to ask, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Edmundo?”

His mother’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Edmundo, where’d you go, _mijo_?”

“Just thinking about Buck,” Eddie said quietly, honestly.

His mom moved closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I’m happy for you, _mijo_. You deserve to be happy, and so does Christopher.”

“Thanks _mama_ ,” Eddie said, taking a deep breath and leaning his head against his mother’s.

Maybe one day he’d be as happy as she thought he was.

*

“So, Buck, where are you from?”

“Pennsylvania, but I’ve lived around quite a bit,” Buck answered as he took a drink from his water glass.

Buck had come over a little while after they’d gotten back from the park, and they all decided to go to an Italian restaurant that Buck, Eddie, and Chris loved. The five of them fell into easy conversation, and Eddie had to admit this was going better than he thought. Buck had grabbed his hand again, and Eddie seriously never wanted him to let it go. He held Chris’s hand in his other one, and Eddie could see the looks of approval on his parent’s faces.

“Oh? Where else have you lived?”

“When I graduated from college, I moved around a bit,” Buck replied. “Spent some time down south, in Texas actually, made my way through Central and South America – it was after I spent a whole summer in South America that I decided to come to California.”

“Ah,” Helena said, “so that’s how you know Spanish so well.”

“Yeah,” Buck said. “Eddie here actually didn’t realize I spoke Spanish for a while, so it was fun to listen to him mutter in it, thinking I didn’t understand him.”

“When have I ever done that?” Eddie asked, putting a playfully hurt look on his face.

“All the time, dad,” Chris giggled. “Even I know what you’re saying most of the time, and you say _bad_ words sometimes.”

“Chris!” Eddie admonished.

Buck snorted with laughter, and Ramon cracked a smile that went all the way up to his eyes. Helena tried to give Eddie a stern look, but it failed, and Eddie felt something just – just go _right_. Like it was on Christmas. So Eddie took a chance. He leaned over and gave Buck a kiss on the cheek. He _might_ have let his lips linger there longer than normal, feeling the stubble growing, the heat from Buck being so close. He was close enough to feel his best friend inhale sharply, and Buck’s hand under the table reached over to grip Eddie’s leg tightly and Eddie pulled away. 

He knew Buck well enough to know that his smile was strained, and Eddie felt his heart sink a little. It sunk even more a few moments later when Buck excused himself.

“I’ll be right back – gotta run to the restroom,” Buck said, and if someone didn’t know him well – like his parents – they would think he was perfectly fine.

Eddie knew him well, though.

Which is why not two minutes later, Eddie excused himself as well, making his way to the back where the bathrooms were.

“Buck?” Eddie called softly as he knocked on the door. It was one of those bathrooms that locked, as it was only for one occupant at a time. When Buck didn’t answer, Eddie tried the door handle, and to his surprise, found it unlocked.

“Buck?” Eddie asked as he cautiously opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Buck gripping the sink with white knuckles, head bowed, breathing deeply.

Eddie quickly stepped in and shut the door. “Buck, are you alright? What’s going on?”

“No, Eddie, I’m not alright,” Buck said, whirling around. “I’m sorry. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. I can’t pretend to date you.”

Eddie felt his stomach drop to the floor. Of course Buck would back out. Because he didn’t feel that way, and never would. And Eddie couldn’t fault him for that – but at least now he knew how Buck felt.

“It’s okay, Buck,” Eddie said quietly, trying to muster a smile. “I get it. You don’t have to keep pretending – we can leave soon, and I’ll just tell my parents the truth.”

“Eddie –”

“Really, Buck, it’s okay,” Eddie tried to keep his emotions in check. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I understand. It was a lot for me to ask of you.”

“But –”

“And you don’t feel that way, really, I didn’t think you would and I never expected you to –”

“Goddammit, _Eddie!”_

“…what?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Buck groaned. “I’m not saying I can’t do it because I don’t feel that way about you, I’m saying I can’t do it because I _do_ feel that way about you! And I know you don’t, and never will – fuck, I don’t even know if you’re into guys, and here I am – you know what, I’m just going to go, I’m going to go, and can you tell your parents I’m really sorry, it was nice meeting them, but – something came up, just tell them –”

“Oh my god, _idiota_ ,” Eddie breathed.

Buck did feel the same.

Buck was worried that Eddie _didn’t_ feel that way.

They were both idiots. Idiots who needed a lesson in communicating.

“Buck,” Eddie said, trying to interrupt the younger man’s ranting. When he apparently didn’t hear Eddie, Eddie decided to try something different.

Buck had walked across the bathroom, passed Eddie, and was standing near the door, his back to it. Eddie marched up to him – Buck was _still ranting_ – and gently pushed him back against, leaning up to kiss him.

Well.

That certainly worked, and Eddie filed it away to use for the next time Buck was spiraling.

Buck returned the kiss instantly, bringing his hands up to cup Eddie’s face. Buck’s lips were softer than Eddie had ever imagined, and he found himself quite never wanting to do anything else but kiss Buck.

Buck pulled back after a moment, eyes shining.

“Wow,” he whispered. “I was so wrong, wasn’t I?”

“ _So_ wrong,” Eddie said back, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist. “But then again, so was I.”

Buck laughed quietly, and Eddie wondered if he should tell his parents when they _actually_ started dating.

But then Buck leaned down to kiss him again, and Eddie let himself get lost in what he thought he might never have fully again – happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Also, the Spanish is google translate. Like Buck, I took Spanish in high school. Unlike Buck, however, it did not stick.


End file.
